


King of Worms

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Acting, Acting during sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Irra acts like a vixen, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teleportation, lich and human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: She was the distraction... hiding behind a mask that Abnur prepared her to wear. She was just a distraction, by by the Divine's she did not expect to be so successful in holding Mannimarco's attention. Irra didn't want this, not with the man that stabbed her in the heart... literally... but she needed to see it through and not abandon her companions.
Relationships: Mannimarco/Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	King of Worms

**Author's Note:**

> A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot

"Mannimarco will be at this party…" Said Abnur Tharn causing everyone to tense. "The noble is a 'secret' supporter of the Worm Cult and he is helping Mannimarco scope out new cultists and sacrifices. I hear his youngest son was joining the ranks too."

"So, there is no way any of us can go…" Lyris glanced at Sai and the Vestige, whom was sitting quiet in the background.

"We can't enter the party… but we have a distraction." Abnur smirked while looking at the Vestige. The young woman flinched when all attention was on her and she tilted her head, her already large blue eyes widening as she caught onto Abnur's plan.

"Absolutely not," Cut in Lyris with a snarl and crossed her arms in defence, "He knows about the Vestige!"

"Does he?" Abnur's smirk seemed to increase, "I believe he doesn't know her face… especially if we add some make up."

Irra looked at him sceptically, her lips tightened into a thin line, "I don't know… it will take more than make up for him not to know me… I have already met him a few times."

"Twice, both times he hasn't cared to pay mind to you. We are all insects to him, why should he recognise us?" Abnur countered her disagreements… "Plus, you usually wear a mask."

Irra's eyes flickered over to the said mask while sighing. It was all true. "Ok… I can do it…"

"Vestige no…" Lyris and Sai began.

"No… I can do it." Irra firmly spoke before looking at Abnur with a small smile.

"Good, because I already have a persona for you and training starts now." Abnur looked sly…

* * *

The party was a bore, as they always were. Mannimarco crossed his ankles and leaned further back into the lounge while still managing to look dignified, he had attended many when acting as one of the Companions with the fake emperor. And they all seemed to be the same.

"How are you enjoying the wine, my lord?" Asked the nobles youngest son, he was already signing his name down as a cultist and was eager to please… good.

"It is adequate." Mannimarco kept his annoyance out of his voice as he observed the guests coming through the doors, trying to spot anyone interesting for the cult or to sacrifice…

Understanding that he was preoccupied, the young noble slumped away to speak with his father and also try to find people to join them. He was sent outside to greet any newcomers and report back to Mannimarco with any prospects.

The King of Worm's sighed into his wine very softly as his little corner was barely touched with moonlight through the window to his left, his eyes glanced outwards and he saw a handful of people surrounding one woman. His hand froze mid sip and his pupils dilated.

Even from afar he could see that an aura of sexual power ebbed from her very being, her steps were even and her heels were so high they could be used as weapons… he watched as the small group grew closer to the entry, nobles were already trying to get to know her.

The noble's son was quick to separate her away from the group. Good, that meant she would be introduced to him tonight. Eagerly he watched the doors when she was no longer out of his vision. What did she look like under the fur coat and hood? Hopefully she wasn't some aged human…

The doors finally opened and Mannimarco's breath shuddered as he took in the delicious sight. By the gods, he will have her tonight… she was everything he wanted. Her body screamed sex and power, her blue eyes were shadowed with black with hints of purple and her lips were painted ebony making her pale skin look milky. Her shoulders were bare thanks to the heavily pinned up plait-bum to his eyes in the formfitting dress, it clung to her curves from breasts down to her hips before flowing around her legs.

He was not the only one to notice her… everyone in the room was royally distracted as she glided across the room to greet the noble while handing onto the son's arm, the younger of the men did not hide how hungrily his eyes traced her figure and the woman only smirked lightly as she gave quiet introductions… at the request of his father, the younger man introduced her to the rest of the guests.

Mannimarco hid his eagerness beneath an aloof expression as they began to edge towards him. But as she stood closer and he took the first whiff of her spicy perfume, his eyes gave his desires away and her own seemed to darken in interest while her faint smirk never changed.

"This is lord Mannimarco, our esteemed guest. My lord, this is Lady Morgana Fiore." The young noble seemed tense as he greeted them, his eyes flashed between the two as they stared at each other.

"Greeting my lord," The woman bowed her head slightly, somehow managing to show off more of her neck in the one motion making Mannimarco's body tighten up.

"Hm, greetings. It seems this party has gotten more interesting…" He smirked back up at her and watched as her eyelids lowered slightly making her azure orbs get shadowed with her lashes.

"You do me too much honour my lord." She purred making the young noble suck in a breath that he could not contain, "I am certain this party has its charm."

Too soon… the young noble was quick to usher her back to his father's side so they could talk. So, the young human was trying to keep the woman to himself, but Mannimarco was not fazed… because he was the one who was receiving hooded stares from the woman. His eyes never left her as he watched her every move.

* * *

Irra was sweating, not physically, but mentally.

She hated Abnur for making her take on this type of character, how was she to know that it was Mannimarco's turn on? She was going to kill the Imperial after tonight! Holding a saucy smile and taking note of each of her movements as she had practiced nearly every day, which she knew were under hard scrutiny from the man who had literally killed her only a month ago. Clearly Abnur was right, he could not recognise her.

Distraction… she was the distraction while Lyris and Sai snuck in the back rooms to free any sacrifices that were currently chained below. And the person she had to focus on distracting was the very man she wished would stop staring at her like she was prey.

'May the Divine watch over me…' She prayed quietly while taking up a glass of wine, she managed to slip away from the young noble as he hung onto her like she belonged to him… it was not he who she had to distract and she had to act soon else she would lose the attention of the sinister Necromancer. Slowly she made her way around the room, before coming to Mannimarco's corner.

Internally she flinched as his dark eyes ran across her as if she was a meal and he was a starved man, "Hello again my lord. I hope you don't mind if I join you for a drink? I find myself in need of… better company." She said the last words with mild dislike, acting like she rather be somewhere else, which was honestly how she felt.

She slid into the seat beside him even before he could give any agreement and crossed her knees, keeping her spine straight as Abnur told her to. The heavy scent of the man made her nerves unravel and move to her stomach, she felt like she was going to cry as she felt him shuffle in the seat to give her some more room but also so he was facing her a little more.

She had his undivided attention…

The elf smirked over the rim of his glass and his eyes slit down at her throat, "Not at all." His voice sent a chill down her spine but she planted a smirk on her painted lips and stared at him through her lashes, "What kind of man would I be if I didn't welcome such valued company?"

'A murderer.' Were her thoughts, "You do me too much honour my lord." Were the words that came out of her mouth.

She had him distracted… good… his eyes had not left her as she stared back at him with her endless smirk.

"I thought this party would be boring." She turned her gaze to study the room, "They never seem to hold much interest… but for once I am glad to be wrong."

From her peripheral she caught how Mannimarco seemed to twitch and his eyes slit. Did she say something wrong… god she wanted to cry?!

"And I am also glad that you came." His voice purred deeply as he seemed to grow closer to her… his voice seemed to be filled with fiery promises.

Ok… she had this. Irra turned her gaze to him and observed as his pupils dilated and seemed to focus on her lips. Slowly Irra hummed and flashed some teeth before sipping her wine making his eyes flash up to meet hers and she was almost caught off-guard by the heat in them, "Oh? Are you now… seems we share similar dislike for parties?" Thank the gods she managed to keep her voice even.

"I have been to a few back in Cyrodil…" Mannimarco smirked and it took everything not to shiver as his voice dripped with want, "and they never had such fine company. They would have been very tolerable then."

Irra chuckled softly while shifting so her thigh rubbed against his and felt accomplished when his breath hitched and his eyes flashed down towards her chest as she leaned back into the seat and angled her own body towards him making it pop out a little more, her own breath was slightly off but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Again… you flatter me." Irra smirked while letting her eyes travel across the people present to the party, and to rest her eyes from the man beside her. Just looking at him made her tremble, the memory of him killing her as a sacrifice to Molag Bal was raw…

His hand was gentle as he took her wrist and brought it up towards his mouth, Irra returned her gaze to meet his pale blue eyes and watched as he lightly kissed the inside of her wrist with lips so soft that she almost didn't believe this was the same man. Her breath hitched sharply without meaning to and Mannimarco's eyes darkened with success.

Hm, she knew how to play this game too. Giving a disarming smile, she lowered her almost empty glass to the nearby table and leaned forward so her leg brushed and pressed against his. The heat that radiated from his body was a pleasant surprise… she thought he would be cold to the touch…

Using the same hand he was holding, she used her fingers under his strong chin to raise his head so their noses brushed with the proximity she brought them into and at this distance she could see the burning emotion in the abyss of his eyes and how his skin was slightly discoloured around his eye sockets, "Try to behave for just a little longer… handsome." She smirked while using her free hand to lower his circlet over his eyes, hiding that burning gaze so that she could run her lips across the lobe of his ear without being scared by it and whispered, "It would be rude of us to end this party so soon…"

His hand twitched around her wrist before she slipped from his grasp, without looking back to see how he reacted to her actions, Irra glided across the floor to find a dance partner to calm her racing heart. He probably felt her pulse under his lips and hoped it didn't bode badly for her.

* * *

Mannimarco returned the circlet above his brow so that he could catch the sway of the womans hips before she got too far from him, he was seething… both in anger and desire. The woman had him wrapped around her finger and she did not care that she was poking the man-eating sabre cat. He needed to have her tonight…

Everything she did was driving him crazy and his skin was twitching where her mouth had touched him, even if it was the barest of touch. His pale eyes watched her across the dancefloor, she knew how to dance, and she owned the floor. Her movements could make even the greatest rogue feel jealous and he wanted to see her move like that beneath him. Writhing at his touch.

Time ticked as he watched, unable to look away as he considered how to punish her for leaving him like this so rudely, and rapid images of her screaming as he took her made it harder to bear.

There… a moment… he finally stood from the lounge and followed her out to the empty on long steps. The men that wanted to follow her too held back when they saw him, they lost the chance with the vixen.

He was going to have her.

* * *

Irra held down the whimper when she saw Mannimarco following her in the reflection of the window, she threw the note with names of cultists on her napkin down over the rail before he noticed and continued to walk along with her hand running across the bannister. Beneath her the servant that was assisting Abnur took up the note and fled into the shadows when they noticed the Necromancer hunting Irra down.

She only stopped when the man was close enough to smell (and when there was nowhere else to go) and held down her flinch as his hand came to rest over hers. His other arm went around her waist to hold the marble bannister, pinning her back against his warm chest and making it impossible to go anywhere, "Hm… trying to escape the party too?" She tilted her head and sighed as Mannimarco's lips found the dip in her collarbone, acting eager she gave a quiet moan and arched against him.

"It becomes rather dull when the only good company decides to run away." His voice was a low hiss against her neck and Irra shivered, he was so tall… she could feel him hunching over as he kissed her throat. Even her heels could not help with the fact that he was a Altmer, and she was a shorter than average Breton.

"Hm…" Irra moaned when she felt one of his hands move to run up her leg making her dress hitch up a little, she reached backwards to run her nails through Mannimarco's long pale hair, making sure to drag them a little firmly at his scalp making the man growl and thrust his hips forward.

Shit… this was not where she wanted to be tonight… but damn Abnur to oblivion. She couldn't just up and leave now that she started. The others were still here and she couldn't abandon them.

Vertigo spun through her head as Mannimarco twisted her around sharply, and she grasped at his head as best as she could as he pulled her against his chest. His face dipped to take her lips against his own but Irra tugged his head backwards using his hair making his eyes flash dangerously, and she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Ah ah… this lipstick took me forever to put on. And it stains. Don't want to ruin it just yet…" She smirked as Mannimarco seemed to seethe impatiently before he groaned as she used her grip on him to hoist herself up onto the bannister so that she was closer to his level, her dress rose up to her hips as she wrapped her legs lightly around the back of his thighs to pull him closer. His anger vanished. "Try not to drop me, handsome. I love living on the edge, but I would rather not fall before I have you."

Mannimarco groaned deeply and held the small of her back firmly as Irra lightly kissed as much of his neck that she could reach beneath the collar of his robes, while running her hands across his broad chest. Thank the divines that he didn't seem to want to kill her. All he had to do was remove his hands and push forward.

"You do like to live rather dangerously…" Mannimarco smirked as he found the loops of her dress at the back and slowly began to untie them making her worry at his neck with her teeth to stay calm. Was he going to strip her naked where people could see if they were to walk out?

His hands slipped through the loosened lace so that he could run his skin against hers, his hands were so warm it felt like he was leaving a scorched path down her spine and seemed to find all the right places to focus. Ok Irra had to admit he knew his way around a woman's body…

She pulled away from his neck and licked her glossy lips, making the mans eyes follow her tongue as he fought against the strong urge to claim them as his own, "I do… now are you planning to ruin my reputation here?"

"I was planning to ruin something far more interesting than that, my lady." He purred out the title in a voice that with tone alone made her feel like he was already fucking her and she pushed away the nerves that tingled in her stomach.

"Do tell, my lord." She mimicked his voice and enjoyed the reaction more than she should have…

The man's teeth descended onto her pale throat to hold her still as he growled like a beast, his hand pushed her dress further up her waist, running his fingers up her hips to find she was no wearing anything beneath (to keep the fitted dress from showing the hems) before he unlatched his belt so that he could loosen his pants from around his hips. His breathing was irregular.

A nervous trepidation filled Irra as she could only listen and feel his movements while holding tightly to his robes so she would not fall backwards, her eyes stared hazily at the stars above as the mans teeth seemed to paralyse her with shock. She moaned as she felt something slide against her womanhood, and her heart raced as a pair of fingers slid into her.

It was not his fingers that she had originally felt… it was thicker… harder.

Her hands tugged at his hair in response to his fingers and thumb playing with her making Mannimarco clench his teeth a little tighter. Irra tightened her legs as she felt something vaguely familiar pool in her stomach.

Oh gods, Mannimarco was making her wet and wanting! She gave a small sound as he worked her body with more skill than any of her past trysts could ever dream of, with just his fingers… why was he so good?

Slick dripped how her thighs and onto the marble as Mannimarco slowed his fingers, his teeth on her throat slackened so that he could replace it with a firm hand, his pale lips curled up into a smug smirk as he observed the daze of her face. Irra switched on her acting and took staggered breaths until she could send him look that she hoped worked…

Yes… his hips convulsed forward making the tip of what she felt earlier to press against her wet womanhood, he twitched and stopped before it could slide inside her and his hand tightened against her back, "What's this… you really do want to taint my reputation tonight…" She chuckled while running a hand down to find the thing trying to fill her body and her breath almost stopped as she found it.

It was warm, huge, and so hard and ready to pierce her, she ran her hand down it and savoured how Mannimarco's face tightened and his eyes grew almost evil from the strain. His eyes flashed down towards her smirking lips and he snarled when she tutted him, she knew what he was thinking.

"Woman…" His voice was gravelly as he growled at her and Irra almost flinched at the dangerous tone, "I will ruin more than your reputation tonight if you keep…"

He almost cracked his teeth as he clenched his jaw closed, Irra arched and gave a long moan as she used her legs to force his hips forward so that his manhood buried into her. His hands shuddered against her and he almost sent her flying off the bannister as he surged forward making her walls tighten slightly.

"Sorry… were you saying something?" Irra managed to say while kissing his tight jawline.

Regret will come later, for now she was breathless as Mannimarco snarled and thrust his hips forward. His tip struggled to hit her right thanks to their angle, but the effect was not soured by it. Irra threw her head back and held onto the front of his robes as he fucked her hard. His hips slapped against hers so roughly she feared he would break her bones.

The man hissed something in a language that was unfamiliar to her and he clawed at whatever skin he could reach leaving angry scars down her spine and almost choked her with his tight grip on her throat. It was difficult to breathe.

"Ah!" Irra gasped in as much air as he allowed as her first wave of release washed over her and Mannimarco groaned a he felt her come.

His hips shuddered, and his manhood twitched three times so firmly that she felt it against her sensitive walls. His seed mixed with her slick and stained the marble at his feet.

"You have poked dangerously at me far too long tonight," Mannimarco snarled as he examined her satisfied face and lifted her into his arms so his cock stayed firmly planted inside her, "so don't think you can get away from me tonight so easy."

Irra sucked in a surprised breath as they were enveloped in smoke and magicka. She gasped as her back found soft silk as Mannimarco pressed her down onto the centre a large bed.

He teleported! Where… her eyes flashed around the room as Mannimarco's mouth ravaged her bruised throat and she struggled to focus, especially when he began moving his hips against hers.

The moon was visible through the window, so she knew they weren't in Coldharbour, and the silks beneath her were far too expensive and gaudy to be his… she expected black to be his colour. Not terracotta orange.

So, they were in Mannimarco's guest room at the noble's villa… good.

"Hmm, my lord is full of surprises." Irra purred as Mannimarco managed to pull the laces at the back of her arched back away so that he could lean away from her throat and pull the black dress over her head leaving her in only her heels, he threw the black fabric somewhere behind him where it was easily forgotten while she threw off his circlet making it chime loudly as it skipped across the marble floor.

Irra had the instant instinct to cover her chest by resisted by tightening her hands into the sheets, she smirked up at the Altmer as he examined her bare body hungrily. As he examined her, she decided to return the favour and pulled at the sash that held his layered robes shut. Mannimarco looked almost proud of himself as he was left in his white tunic before that was ripped open, buttons flung free and Irra used her grip on the shirt to pull him down.

Her blue eyes took note of how broad and tightly knotted the muscles of his chest were before she finally took Mannimarco's lips into her own. The man growled in reprieve and tried to dominate her likes, and Irra made sure was hard for him to get her submission.

Power was not passed over until Mannimarco began thrusting so hard into her, her breath was pushed out of her lungs each time making her fight impossible to win. The man chuckled darkly from his chest as Irra finally gave into him and his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

When he tried to pull away Irra took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit very lightly, his hips paused for a second before returning to the same pace. He tore away the rest of his shirt and it soon joined her dress somewhere.

His hand returned to her throat to pin her down to the bed while his other hand lifted her hips so that his manhood could reach deeper inside.

Gods she felt like she was being impaled on a spear, she arched and moaned with abandon as his groin jarred against her bundle with each thrust and she knew she would come from this again. He seemed to change the angle of his hips as if searching for… "AH!" Irra's eyes widened as he adjusted his hips to hit a different place inside, that had her toes curl.

"There it is…" Mannimarco grinned wildly and he made sure to keep hitting that place with each thrust, he gritted his teeth and watched the emotional range that rushed across her face as he fucked her towards another release.

He wasn't far behind her as her body spasmed and tightened around him, again his manhood twitched as he came and Irra hummed in satisfaction as he filled her. 'Forgive me, guys…' She mentally reached out for Lyris and the others, but quicky regained composer.

"My lord," she purred and watched as Mannimarco's pupils moved and suddenly flipped their positions before he could react. The man seemed to flinch when he was thrown onto his back with the woman over him, and then he tensed with suspicion, "do you think I am a woman who would just let you have all the fun."

"You…!" He snarled as Irra took time to remove her heels, then the rest of his own clothes so they both were completely naked before she straddled him. "How dare…!"

"Shhh, don't worry." Irra ran her thumb across his lips while hushing him harshly, and watched as the mans eyes darkened. So, he enjoyed this kind of treatment… good to know.

They both moaned when she adjusted his manhood and slid back down onto it, Mannimarco's jawline tightened and bulged as Irra pinned his wrists above his head firm hands. He could break the hold easily, she made sure he knew that before beginning to have some fun of her own. May as well while she had him here.

They were going to be trying to kill each other again soon enough.

Mannimarco watched her breasts bounce as she rode him with unbreakable focus, his eyes traced everything bare to him and seemed to memorise it all as she arched and moaned as she impaled herself on him eagerly. The sounds of their joining bounced from the walls and could probably be heard through the halls.

Hopefully the others weren't this high in the villa and were just in the basements and underground tunnels…

"So good!"

"Was there any doubt?" He smirked as the woman gave him a hooded glare, he would have made another arrogant comment if not for her mouth that demanded him to shut up. He let her win just this once, the many 'lovers' he had taken to bed in the past clearly did not share her confidence and he was enjoying the switch.

They both growled into each other's mouth as a third release grew ever closer, it was a strong one. They both could tell and tensed up in preparation as the first waves washed over them, Irra shuddered and her hands tightened around his wrists so much so that her nails dig into his skin while Mannimarco twisted his head so he could break the skin of her shoulder with his teeth and hold tightly.

Then the tsunami hit and they both roared in satisfaction.

Irra panted as she waited for the man to stop filling her, each twitch of his manhood made her nerves feel alight.

"So, Lord Mannimarco." The man twitched at his name being purred out from her, "Enjoy the party?"

He chuckled while rolling her to the bed and removing his spent member from her convulsing walls, he ran his hands down her sides and kissed her throat with a gentleness she would never had expected from him… gentle and Mannimarco did not seem to fit in the same sentence.

When the man went into the attached bathroom to gather towels and rinse off the cum from his groin, Irra stared at the roof with a passive expression as she waited for him to return. Regret pooled in her stomach and she felt sick… the last thing she expected was to have sex with the man whom had plunged a dagger into her heart… literally.

He returned by her side and wiped her down as if she was his long-time lover. He knew how to take care of a woman. The towel was thrown when used, hitting the wall with a solid bang. Irra looked at him through her lashes as he crawled over her and she smirked proudly when she noted how his lips were stained with her black lipstick.

"My my… look at this… completely ruined." She hummed while running her thumb across his lower lip, "My make up must look terrible."

"I think it looks better."

"Ha!" Irra laughed lightly, before following the dark shadow along his jawline with her smiling lips, "Even so, I won't be able to return to the part looking like this. How horrible."

Mannimarco chuckled at her mock grief before turning his head so he could drag her into a lazy kiss, and then rolled to his side. His pale hair sprawled across the pillows and he pulled the sheets over their hips, so that her breasts were still open to his touch and eyes.

Acting like his touch was everything she ever wanted, Irra pulled herself closer to his chest and breathed in his scent at his throat. "Maybe I can stay a little longer…"

It was only when Mannimarco fell asleep, that Irra managed to pull away from his warmth and make herself more presentable. She stared at herself in the large mirror in mild disgust, her eyes ran across the marks that marred her pale skin.

Gently she cleaned the wounds and her sex smeared lipstick, then loosened her hair from the tightly woven bindings so that the plait fell between her breasts. The persona of a sex driven vixen slowly fell apart with each bobby pin she removed and left on the side of Mannimarco's basin.

Once somewhat presentable, the young woman left the safety of the bathroom and stared at the sleeping King of Worms. He was handsome, that she would admit… it was difficult to believe someone so beautiful could be so vicious. Irra shook her head while gathering her belongings and pulled the dress back around her body, wincing as the scratched down her spine made themselves known. She sat on the bed behind the man and strapped on her heels, before leaning over the sleeping elf.

She could kill him right now… end this all with one swoop.

Tick tick tack. The tapping on the window drew her eyes over, a small bird tapped at the glass signalling that her companions were successful in getting out and that it was time for her to make her leave.

Discarding any intent to end the man due to the desire to get away from here NOW, Irra tucked the loose ends of her hair behind her ears and snuck over to the man's cupboard. Inside she found a simple black robe that she wrapped around her shoulders to hide her back and the marks the man had given her… since she had no time to get her own back.

Taking one last look at the sleeping man, Irra fled into the halls and rushed to get back to camp before the others so that she could heal away all proof of their actions and scrub away the crawling feeling of guilt from her skin.

If she saw Mannimarco again even when an old lady, it would be too soon…


End file.
